


Devil's Night

by writingwithapurpose



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Demon Shane Madej, F/M, Inspired by American Horror Story: Hotel, M/M, Multi, Murder, Night Night Bergara, Suicide, Supernatural Elements, serial killer Ryan, this is kinda graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingwithapurpose/pseuds/writingwithapurpose
Summary: 'Ryan Bergara AKA Night Night Bergara terrorized Southern California between the years of 2018 to 2022. His murders were different. There seemed to be no pattern, no connections. His suicide and testimony letter has been read by millions of people around the world. People say that suicide was his cowards way out. The nation is still crying out for answers. So tonight, we will investigate and try to contact Night Night Bergara.'It is 2042. Tamara McDaniel is a medium who finally wants to contact Ryan Bergara for her Netflix Special. But it's Devil's Night...maybe she is getting more than she bargained for.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! I decided to post a new story after the sweet notes I was given over my last two. Warning, this story will be much more graphic than the other two sweet ones. This is inspired by American Horror Story Hotel, specifically the last episode. If you know the show, you know it is violent but I hope you enjoy.

**October 30th, 2042**

 

“Hello. My name is Tamara McDaniel, communicator for the undead. You may know me from my many popular Netflix specials, such as ‘ _Ghosts of the Hotel Waverly_ ’ and ‘ _Spirits and Demons Among Us_ ’. But today, I embark on my most challenging and disturbing case yet. Many say that this man is on the leagues with the Zodiac and John Wayne Gacy. Others say that his name should not even be spoken. I, personally, have received many emails about how this special should be cancelled. My own friends and family have told me how controversial this interview could become. But I feel as if it is my duty to report on this man. For his crimes should not disappear into obscurity. Tonight, we will go into the house and try to contact Ryan Bergara...okay. Cut.”

 

Sighs left the mouths of many people around the woman as cameras stopped rolling. The woman pressed her manicured nails to her temples as an assistant rushed to bring her water.

 

“Ms.McDaniel, are you absolutely sure about this?” The main cameraman asked, looking at the house with extreme worry. It was obviously abandoned. No one had stepped foot into the house since 2022. There had been rumors of it becoming a museum but after the police completely ransacked it for any evidence, cleaning all the blood off the walls, the idea had fallen apart.

 

Tamara McDaniel was a medium, the ability to conversate with ghosts and spirits being both a gift and a curse. Some days, the voices were too much to bear. They came in at random times, even when she slept. Some days, she felt like Cole Sear. A scared child who could see ghosts at every corner. Very much like Cole, the ghosts usually wouldn’t leave her alone until they finally got their message across.

 

Since 2022, ghosts have been pestering her about one person. Ryan Bergara. It was a scary thing to happen to a ten year old. All she wanted were for the voices to stop and this was the only way she knew how. Finally get the interview of a lifetime and expose this man.

 

“...I’m sure. Start rolling again. I’m ready.” She whispered, chugging down the water before handing the empty bottle to her assistant. The camera crew looked at each other before sighing, preparing the boom mics before starting the cameras up again.

 

“3, 2, 1...Action.”

 

A serious look appeared on Tamara’s face as she was suddenly back in character again. “Many of you may know Ryan Bergara as Night Night Bergara. He, himself, popularized the name in a letter he wrote about himself on the Buzzfeed website and also had mentioned the name multiple times in his web series ‘ _Buzzfeed Unsolved_ ’. He had been an employee to Buzzfeed Incorporated prior to his suicide. In his very detailed suicide/testimony letter on the website, he admits to the 40 gruesome murders that had terrorized Southern California between the years of 2018 to 2022, including the murder of his co-host on ‘ _Buzzfeed Unsolved_ ’, Shane Madej, a day prior. With an obsession for the Supernatural and True Crime mysteries, many have said that it was destiny for him to become a serial killer himself. On June 6th, 2022, Ryan Bergara published his letter on the Buzzfeed website. It had been under his name, for the whole world to see. He had published it from the comfort of his home and just three minutes later, a coworker had read the article and called the police. According to the official LAPD report, Ryan Bergara was found dead, on his couch, with a warm cup of coffee still sitting on his coffee table. Cause of death was a self inflicted gun wound through the right temple. All that was left was his article, already viewed by thousands of people by the time of his death.Throughout the twenty years he has been dead, 12 different ghost hunting crews have came to investigate his abandoned home. This is not accounting for the multiple cases of everyday citizens breaking in to investigate as well. The nation is still gripping with questions. While Bergara’s letter features a confession, many details of crime scenes, apologizes to family and friends, and also a love letter to his last victim, there is still no motive or reason for the additional 39 murders he committed. Why did Ryan Bergara snap? Why did he murder 40 people? Why did he admit to everything? I am here to find that out.”

* * *

The house was rumored to be well kept on the inside. It is what supernatural investigators always noted when they arrived to the scene. Nothing looked old or worn down. Almost as if someone was still maintaining the house. Tamara felt a shiver run down her spine as she looked around the living room. The camera crew was setting up, putting everything in place for the ‘interview’. Everything was rather quiet, everyone scared to speak. Tamara had been scared to enter the living room. This is where the suicide had happened. Where Ryan Bergara had taken his final breath. It was usually where the most spiritual activity was located and she could feel it. The energy pulsated through her like loud music at a nightclub.

 

Turning her head to the right, she didn’t scream at the sight of a woman with a slit throat. She was so used to ghosts appearing in the form in which they died in, that these gruesome images didn’t even make her flinch anymore.

 

 _“He’s coming...Save yourself...He’s coming.”_ The ghost croaked, her eyes bloodshot and her face red from screaming. Blood was seeping from her mouth, causing her words to be muffled. Tamara could only shrug her shoulders, knowing that if Ryan Bergara was coming, she was ready.

 

“Ms.McDaniel? We’re ready for you.” A cameraman called out, making the medium look up for a moment. Looking back at the spot where the ghost had been, she sighed when she noticed it was gone.

 

“Alright. Let's get started.” She nodded, moving back to the center of the living room. Everyone seemed on edge, even Tamara, who had faced hundreds of ghosts before. Nodding to the head cameraman, the crew started up the cameras again.

 

“3, 2...Action.”

“I am here, inside of the famed Night Night Bergara’s house. Just right of me is the couch where, it is reported, he commited suicide. Already, I can feel a strong spiritual energy in this house. Ryan Bergara is the darkest spirit and energy that I have ever tried to contact. For this interview, I will try to finally make contact with him.” Tamara glanced at the camera crew for a moment before slowly closing her eyes. Relaxing her body, she pressed her hands in front of her body, ready to start her small chant to call on the spirit. Instead, she felt a hand press on her hands in front of her. Opening her eyes suddenly, she was shocked to see a man in front of her.

 

Unknowingly to her, the camera all caught static for a moment. The crew all stared, knowing that the cameras have occasionally done this when Tamara would contact a spirit but not all at once.

 

The man was invisible to everyone but the medium. It almost scared Tamara how...normal he looked. Most ghosts showed that they were dead. Only very powerful ones had the ability to conceal their wounds, much like some of the spirits in the Hotel Waverly. He was wearing a black button up shirt, pressed into a pair of black slacks. His leather shoes were spotless as were the silver rings on his fingers. If he was a normal man on the street, Tamara might even find him attractive. If not for the fact that he murdered 40 people.

 

“You wanted to talk to me?” He questioned, a smile gracing his lips. Even his voice didn’t sound echoey and grainy, like most ghosts she met. It was almost like he was a living person.

 

“I...Yes. My name is Tamara McDaniel. I am a medium and I wanted to interview you. All the public knows is what you wrote in that article and what the police told us. But there are so many questions that are still not answered. I want you to set the record straight. Stop the theories on the internet and finally solve a mystery, if you will.” Tamara stated, surprised how calm her voice sounded.

 

Ryan tilted his head, seeming to observe her before a laugh bubbled from his lips, making Tamara nervous. He continued to laugh, even as he walked by her. When he had stepped close to her, she had stepped back, laughing nervously along with him. Watching as he made his way to the couch, he plopped down on it, gesturing for her to sit across from him on the arm chair. Glancing at it, the medium did, gesturing for the cameras to follow her movements.

 

“I like your teasing. _Solve a mystery_. I always wanted to, when I made those videos. It was a dream but, sadly, I never could. This could satisfy that dream for me.” The ghost nodded, his eyes glancing at the cameras before landing at the woman sitting across from him. “Well. You got me intrigued, Ms.McDaniel. Ask me a question.”

 

Tamara didn’t think she was going to get this far. Ryan Bergara’s spirit was not known to come out to the other supernatural crews that came into investigate. But they never did come on October 30th. Civilians had talked about how things would happen on this specific day. Voices would be heard, furniture would move, candles would turn on and off. Most ghost hunters would come on June 6th, the day of the suicide.

“Why...October 30th? You are rumored to only appear on this day, causing things to move around. You don’t appear on the day of your death, which is more usual for ghosts. Let’s start there.”

 

Ryan’s smile seemed to grow wider, much to Tamara’s fear. “Ah. You see, I knew I liked you. Most people come in here and ask the obvious questions. They wanna know why I did it or why I killed those specific people or why I killed myself. But you? You’re smart. You’re thinking like a detective. I like that.” He hummed, moving to rest his elbows on his knees. “Do you really wanna know, Tamara? It’s a pretty long story.”

 

“I have time. Do you see how many cameras I have? I have all night.” The medium shrugged, wanting to know. The ghosts always called to her on this day. She deserved to know before she asked the questions that the public wanted to know.

 

“Well...the answer is very simple but also, very complicated.” Ryan started, sighing as he ran his right hand through his hair. “You see...it’s Devil’s Night. My first Devil’s Night started 24 years ago…”

 


	2. October 30th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Ryan Bergara AKA Night Night Bergara terrorized Southern California between the years of 2018 to 2022. His murders were different. There seemed to be no pattern, no connections. His suicide and testimony letter has been read by millions of people around the world. People say that suicide was his cowards way out. The nation is still crying out for answers. So tonight, we will investigate and try to contact Night Night Bergara.'
> 
> It is 2042. Tamara McDaniel is a medium who finally wants to contact Ryan Bergara for her Netflix Special. But it's Devil's Night...maybe she is getting more than she bargained for.

**October 30th, 2018 2:14 PM**

 

“ _Yes, Bill. Southern California is gripped in fear from another murder just last night. I am here on the corner of Grove and Rumble where police have found, yet another, mutilated body. This time, of a twenty two year old male. This is the fourth body found in such a mutilated way in just two months, showing signs that something more sinister than a simple murder could be happening. Police have said-_ ”

 

“Ryan? You alright?”

 

Ryan’s head snapped to the right at the sound of his name. He had been standing by the coffee maker, watching the news report from the television hanging on the wall. He had been absentmindedly stirring his coffee to the point that some of the scaling hot liquid had landed at the table. Blinking, his eyes focused on the man in front of him, Shane. Sighing, he pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose, finally giving a nod.

 

“Yeah. Yeah. I’m alright. It’s just...terrible what’s happening. They found another body.”

 

“Oh...yeah. Right.” Shane hummed, looking up at the tv. He tilted his head as he listened to the news reporter talk. “Maybe this will become an unsolved mystery. The police have no clue who it could be after all. No fingerprints, no hidden clues, no nothing.” He hummed, though there was an underlying tone in his voice. He seemed almost...impressed.

 

“Don’t say that. Shane, this was actual murder.”

 

“The Zodiac committed actual murder too. Yet, he never was caught and is now an unsolved mystery. California has a lot of unsolved murders, Ryan. This one is just...a lot at one time.” Shane shrugged as he poured himself a cup of coffee. Noticing how worked up Ryan genuinely looked over this, he sighed before placing a hand on the shorter man’s shoulder. “Hey. It’ll be alright. They’ll catch the person.” He assured Ryan before straightening up. “You still coming over tonight, right? My mom and dad can’t wait to meet you.”

 

Ryan glanced up before nodding, a smile now growing on his lips. Yes. Tonight he was finally going to meet the Madej family. “Yeah, I’m still coming. I gotta see how you become you after all.” He laughed, causing Shane to laugh with him. 

 

Apparently, the only weekend the Madej’s could make it into California from Illinois was this weekend. Which confused Ryan a little bit but he didn’t want to start anything. After all, plane tickets were expensive. Maybe that was it. Besides the weird weekend they were going to meet, Ryan was excited. After all, it was also Halloween the next day.

 

“Alright. You’re in charge of the wine. No reds. My parents don’t like red wine.” Shane hummed as he stepped back, picking up his coffee cup. “But my uncles won’t drink anything that isn’t a rosé...my mother can drink a whole bottle in a half an hour...my sister can only drink apple cider...actually, don’t worry about the wine. I’ll get it. Just bring yourself.” He winked before turning to walk away.

 

Ryan chuckled before blinking slowly. “Hey. Wait. How many people am I meeting tonight? Shane?!”

* * *

**October 30th, 2018 7:25 PM**

The block was rather quiet, which was eerie for a Friday night. Ryan had been to Shane’s house multiple times. But for some reason, just looking at it caused a shiver to run up his spine. He was told to not bring anything but he wasn’t about to look rude in front of the Madej family. In his hands was a simple cake he picked up from Ralph’s. Taking a deep breath, he walked up the steps. Pressing on the doorbell, he actually didn’t have to wait long for the door to open. His eyes went wide when he noticed the small woman standing in front of him.

 

She looked very much like Shane, same mess of brown hair on her head that stopped at her shoulders and same brown eyes that seemed to bore into him. The only difference was the scar she had on her face. It looked to have been deep, traveling from underneath her right eye, down her jaw, and disappearing at the collar of her shirt. Even with the scar and his wandering eyes, her smile was bright on her face.

 

“Hi! You must be...Ryan? Right?” She questioned, opening the door wider for him to enter. “We’ve been waiting for you. I’ll take that.” She practically sang, taking the cake box from Ryan’s hands and skipping down the hall to the kitchen. Ryan watched her, tilting his head to the side in confusion before stepping into the house. Closing the door, he followed behind to the kitchen.

 

Ryan was only expecting to meet Shane’s parents. But in the kitchen where more people than just two. Shane was there, pouring wine into glasses, while talking to four others at the table. Standing by the doorframe, he had to deduct that the two oldest surrounding the kitchen island were his parents. The man looked nothing like Shane, besides being rather tall. His blonde hair and almost silver eyes contrasted with the woman he was holding to his side. She did look like Shane and the girl that answered the door. The other two standing by the island...Ryan couldn’t even guess who they were. Both looked like they stepped out of different times, which made Ryan even more confused.

 

“And then, he started screaming! Can you believe that? You tell them that you’ll go easy on them if they stay quiet and what do they do? Scream! I swear, I hate a lot of things but disobedient people? That is just the worse.” One of the men on the table groaned, causing everyone to laugh.

 

“Shane! I have cake! And your boyfriend is here!” The girl leading Ryan in sang as she rushed to Shane’s side, holding the cake box. Shane looked up to the entrance of the kitchen, grinning at the sight of Ryan. 

 

“Hey! You made it! Let me introduce you to everyone!” He said, enthusiastically as he gestured for Ryan to walk closer. Even if Shane was smiling brightly at him, something was telling Ryan to run. That is wasn’t safe and he should get out quickly. It was a feeling that was almost making it hard for him to breath. It scared him since, looking around, nothing looked terrifying. These people just seemed a little...off. Is this what Chris Washington felt like when he first met the white family in  _ Get Out _ ? 

 

Walking closer, he did feel rather calm when Shane wrapped an arm over his shoulder. Ryan took a deep breath and smiled, washing away some of the nerves in him.

 

“Okay. So this is my little sister, Maizey.” Shane smiled, gesturing to the girl who was still bouncing on her heels. Ryan stared at her for a moment before glancing back at Shane. 

 

“Maizey?”

 

“It’s short for Mazikeen. But I usually just go by Maizey.” She giggled, though Ryan didn’t seem to think the shortening of the name was the big problem here.

 

“No...really? You named the corn in the Hot Doga after your own sister?” He questioned Shane, causing the man in question to laugh hysterically.

 

“Don’t worry! I asked her! She very much appreciates it. Next, my two uncles. Uncle Jack and Uncle Alastair. They usually fight so keep the wine away from them. Or any knives.” Shane chuckled, though something in his eyes told Ryan that what he was saying had some truth. Glancing at the two men, they both smile at him, causing another shiver to run down his spine. Ryan was pretty sure that it had to be the lighting but...it almost seemed like their eyes turned black. Before he could question it, Shane was maneuvering him to his parents.

 

“Lastly, the guests of honor to this-”

 

“Hello, Ryan. We have heard so much about you.” The woman spoke up, cutting Shane off. “My name is Lilith. You can address me as such.” She spoke softly, her voice almost like a siren’s call, practically sending Ryan into a trance from how sweet it sounded. Shaking his head lightly, he smiled before turning to Shane’s father.

 

“Pleased to meet you. I’m Mark. Shane wouldn’t shut up about us meeting you before you got her. Jack had to go on and tell the longest story ever to distract the poor boy.” The man laughed, causing Shane to laugh rather nervously.

 

“Great. Maybe this dinner was a mistake.” 

 

“Nonsense! Now, why don’t we all sit down? Your mother prepared your favorite. Ryan, I am sure you’ll love it.” Mark winked as he lead everyone to the table that was already set up. Ryan didn’t even know why it felt like he was entering a lion’s den but...he didn’t feel safe.

* * *

**October 30th, 2018 7:35PM**

Dinner was arranged rather differently. Ryan sat with Shane, of course, while Mark took the seat at the head of the table. Maizey sat between her two uncles on the opposite side of Ryan and Shane while it seemed like Lilith would sit on the opposite end of the table.

 

All in all, everything seemed to be silent as they waited for Lilith to bring out the main course she had apparently prepared. 

 

“So...Ryan. Have you heard about the dreadful murders that are happening?”

 

“Dad.” Shane hissed, staying quiet when his father glared at him. They both seemed to glare at each other before Mark’s eyes returned to Ryan’s, gesturing for him to answer the previous question. Ryan blinked before shrugging his shoulders for a moment.

 

“I mean...yeah. They’re terrible. I don’t understand who could do something like that, especially in the span of just two months.”

 

“That’s nothing, kid.” Jack spoke up, leaning back against his chair. “They weren’t even mutilated  _ that _ badly.”

 

“Umm...all four of them had their throats slit and each had a triangle engraved into their skin. They were all also missing their eyes. That sounds pretty mutilated to me?” Ryan countered, surprise evident in his voice.

 

“Child's play! Missing eyes? That’s easy to do! All you have to do is stick your knife underneath-”

 

“Mom! You done yet? We have some starving guests over here!” Shane called out quickly, looking rather nervous while Ryan looked a little green, just imagining what Jack was going to say.

 

“I mean...it isn’t that bad. The person has killed only four people in two months. Sure, they were mutilated but if he was a dedicated serial killer, don’t you think he would have killed more?” Maizey questioned, taking a small sip of her apple cider. Ryan looked at her, shock evident on his face. He was about to say something but Lilith seemed to appear out of nowhere, meat cut up onto a plate in her hands. 

 

“Here we go! Dinner is served!” She smiled, placed the plate on the center of the table. Sitting down, she gestured for everyone to start digging in. Maizey was the first one to move, causing everyone else to start grabbing things from the table. Everyone but Ryan. He was staring at the meat in the middle of the table.

 

It just seemed...weird. Unlike any type of meat he had ever seen before. It seemed a bit bloody, not usually his taste when he would eat meat but it seemed like everyone else was enjoying it. Even Shane, as he ate a piece of it with a fork full of mashed potatoes. Deciding to at least try it, Ryan grabbed two pieces, making sure to grab a few side dishes that were also on the table.

 

Cutting into the meat, he frowned as juices seemed to pull on his plate. ‘ _ This is just a juice piece of meat, Bergara. What are you even thinking about? _ ’ he questioned himself as he moved the piece of meat to his mouth, starting to chew. It wasn’t bad, actually. It was cooked better than it looked and the seasoning on it gave the meat some good flavor. 

 

“Excellent as always, mom!”

 

“Lilith, your cooking just gets better and better.”

 

The family around him was sounding off their praise to the chef and Ryan didn’t want to seem rude. After all, it wasn’t even bad! “Yeah. This is a good piece of meat. Thank you.” He smiled, though the smile seemed to die down at Lilith laughed softly at his compliment, tilting her head at him.

 

“Oh really, Ryan? I didn’t take you for someone who would like goat’s meat. Good thing to know.”

 

Ryan’s eyes went wide and his mouth almost went dry as he looked down at his plate. “Goat’s meat?!” He questioned. It wasn’t that it wasn’t good. It was just very surprising. He looked at Shane, who looked at him apologetically. 

 

“I’m so sorry. I should have warned you. It’s a special thing my mom makes. Here. Have some wine.” He murmured, handing the glass to Ryan, who gladly took it. Taking a few sips, he could hear laughter around him. He knew he was probably making a bad impression but this was the weirdest family meeting he had ever had. Blinking the soft taste of the white wine away, he looked at Shane before giving him a thankful smile.

 

“Ryan? Can I ask you something?” 

 

Ryan looked up, noticing that Maizey had asked him the question. Forcing on a smile, he nodded. “Yeah, sure. What’s up?”

 

Maizey grinned at him, which only made Ryan even more nervous. “Do you believe in God?”

 

That wasn’t the question he thought was going to be directed towards him. Confused, he looked around at the table. The only one who seemed to react was Shane, who’s head snapped up when he heard the question. “Maizey. Stop. Now.” He grumbled, rather seriously. The girl only pouted, which made Ryan feel a bit sorry for her.

 

“Yes. I do.” He answered, causing Shane to look up at him. Maizey started to smile but Shane only looked worried. 

 

“Wait. Ryan. Don’t answer her-”

 

“How about demons? Do you believe in demons?” Maizey cut Shane off, looking like she was on the edge of her seat. Ryan could only blink, looking confused. Shane had told him that his parents watched ‘ _ Buzzfeed Unsolved _ ’. It was obvious that believed in demons, unlike Shane. That was really a giant thing on the series.

 

“Yeah. I do. Though, these investigations always seem to prove my beliefs wrong. Maybe they aren’t real.” Ryan chuckled, giving a shrug. Maizey only seemed to tilt her head, smiling at Ryan. He looked back down at his plate, deciding maybe he should give the goat’s meat one more try.

 

“But I’m real, Ryan.”

 

“What was that?” Ryan asked, picking his head up and screaming at the sight before him. Gone was the girl in front of him. There was now a monster in her place. Her scar was opened up, blood dripping down her face as fangs replaced almost all of her teeth. Her eyes were pitch black and black claws had replaced her hands. 

 

The last thing he heard was laughter and Shane screaming at Maizey before his entire world went dark.

 


End file.
